


《小雏菊》 8

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578
Summary: 未成年预警





	《小雏菊》 8

后穴像小嘴一样吞吃着李赫宰的精液，李赫宰呼吸沉重，抬起弟弟的两条腿挂在自己脖子上，就着精液的润滑将中指送进了小穴里。

“嗯——夹住哥哥了……”

李东海长长的呻吟一声，迫不及待的收紧后穴去感受哥哥的手指，湿热的肉壁将哥哥包裹住的感觉既美妙又幸福。他好喜欢哥哥用手或是用嘴玩弄他的小穴，每次哥哥都会把他弄到高潮，然后一点也不嫌弃舔去他的爱液，他能感受到哥哥对他身体的迷恋，最私密的部位像珍宝一样被对待他就会陷入忘掉自己是谁的极致快乐中无法自拔。哥哥每次都能找到让他身体变淫荡的开关，最舒服的软肉被捉到的时候，他甚至隐约的希望哥哥能更用力更过分，让他爽到崩溃大哭，全身抽搐着高潮喷水才好。

肉穴紧致而火热，温柔的将李赫宰包住，并一下下的蠕动收缩按摩他的手指，李赫宰忍了又忍才把想将肉棒也塞进去的冲动强压下去。他缓缓的进出了几次，又伸进一根食指摸索着向里探了探，弟弟脸上的表情很是享受，小腿情不自禁地在他的脖子上来回磨蹭。

“哈啊……动一动，那里好痒……哥哥快点插我……”

李赫宰眼底熊熊燃烧的欲望性感而狂野，他偏过头在李东海的小腿上咬了一口，狠狠地吸吮出一朵朵粉红的小花。

“宝贝变得好骚，以前不是很害羞不要让哥哥看的吗？”

“嗯……”李东海在哥哥的抽送下连脚趾都蜷缩在一起，他脸颊潮红眼里荡漾着水波嗯嗯啊啊的埋怨：“都是哥哥……都是因为哥哥东海才变成这样的……啊……”

李赫宰低笑，指腹触碰到到敏感点引来李东海一阵轻颤，他继续使坏按压那一处，直到身下人受不了把他夹的死紧才放过那里改为搔刮柔软的肠壁。

李东海舒服极了，脖子仰起的线条叫人想一口咬上去，李赫宰俯下身含住他甜美的唇瓣与人接吻，两人相互吸取着对方的津液，唇舌尽情的纠缠在一起。

正当李东海沉浸在哥哥带来的快感前面又有站起来的征兆时，李赫宰拿起手边的冰块抵在了弟弟的穴口上。

“呀！好冰——”

他下意识的往后躲，冰凉的触感太过刺激，贴在娇嫩的褶皱上又麻又痛，寒意传遍全身，刚才淫靡火热的气氛瞬间被熄灭，李东海无法接受抗拒的去推李赫宰，李赫宰却强硬的压在他身上，按着冰块就要塞入弟弟的小穴。

“不要……不要用这个！”李东海惊慌失措到哭出来，他整个人被哥哥对折逼在床头无法动弹，屁股向上翻起，粉红的肉穴更加明显的暴露在李赫宰的视线里，李赫宰刚才的抽插早已将肠道内搅得泛起湿意，他不顾弟弟的喊叫微微发力把晶莹剔透的冰块推入了肉穴。

“啊——痛，哥哥我好痛……”冰块的尺寸并不大，只是太过冰凉，脆弱的内壁被冻的又疼又麻，李东海哭的梨花带雨，眼泪顺着脸颊滴到锁骨上。

李赫宰动作不停，他狠下心要给李东海教训，他要让他记住，跟外人过于亲密的下场是什么。

“宝贝是不是忘了，做错事是可要接受惩罚的。”

“东海再也不会了……哥哥别再放了，我要哥哥……呜……只要哥哥不要这个好不好……”

李东海连连哀求，火热的后穴一开一合很快将冰块融化了一半，化成温热的液体往外流，身下的床单被浸湿，李赫宰对弟弟的求饶置之不理，拿起第二颗冰块继续往里推。

李东海一直哭着摇头，身体冷的发抖，后面逐渐变得麻木没有知觉，哥哥对他好过分，自己已经承认错误了为什么还要这样惩罚他？

转眼间已经三颗冰块被顶进去了，李东海的小穴无法合拢，只能可怜兮兮的半张着一开一合，甬道内深红的肠肉被李赫宰一览无遗，他不假思索的低下头，用舌头将溢出的体液全部吸进嘴巴里。

“宝贝还是一如既往的甜呢……”小穴被舔的啧啧作响，一旦最里面的冰块化成水他就塞进去新的，李东海的肠道一直维持着被撑开的状态，看得李赫宰下腹胀痛欲火焚烧 。

“下次换成草莓味的好不好？放进宝贝的小穴加热一下，给哥哥喝热热的草莓果汁……”

“还是放酸奶味的？到时候流出来会是白白的……一定特别美，宝贝想不想试试？”

“不要……”李东海想收紧后面，不断有液体流出的感觉像是失禁一样令人羞耻难堪，他捂住自己的眼睛哭着说：

“它在流……哥哥，东海夹不住……”

李赫宰盯着眼前的美景，拿起冰块蠢蠢欲动还要往里放，试试看弟弟究竟能承受多少，李东海被他折磨的眼泪都快流干了，最后第五颗实在是顶不进去，李东海的花心被冰块磨得又胀又痛，他被李赫宰拉起来跪在床边，屁股面对他早已忽略的手机镜头直到屁股里的冰块全部化成水，像潮吹一样滴滴答答的落在床上李赫宰才结束拍摄。

结束后李赫宰抱起股间湿到一塌糊涂的弟弟去泡澡，李东海坐在浴缸里哭得上气不接下气，李赫宰满足了心里的变态欲望又心疼了想安慰弟弟，李东海缩在水里背对他就是不给人亲。

李赫宰抱紧他在光滑的后背种下一枚枚吻痕，他陶醉的闭上眼用下巴感受弟弟美好的肉体，李东海摇摇晃晃的站起来就要逞能往外跑，李赫宰长臂一伸将他捞回怀里抱上洗脸台，拉开他的两条腿环在自己腰上欺身逼近，一边舔去弟弟身上的水珠一边讨饶。

“乖宝别这样，让哥哥亲亲。”

不安慰还好，一低声下气李东海直接一巴掌挥在李赫宰脸上，虽然力道柔柔的不痛不痒，但还是在安静的浴室发出一声脆响。

“你走开，我不给你亲……你坏！你走！”

李赫宰的脸被弟弟推开，他不但不生气还叼起弟弟的手指头挨个亲吻，眼中满是深情与痴迷。

“哥哥不走，哥哥这辈子都不要离开宝宝。”

“宝宝手疼不疼？别再推开哥哥了好不好。”

李东海呜咽一声，掉下眼泪抽泣道：“我不要跟你好了，我再也不要跟你好……”

“呜……哥哥你不疼我，东海的那里都要坏掉了……”

“不准说这样的话，宝贝只能跟哥哥好。”他咬上弟弟的脖子，犬齿轻轻地撕扯他细嫩的肌肤：“哥哥怎么会不疼宝宝，哥哥恨不得把心掏出来给你……”

“嗯……那，那你还……”

李赫宰抱紧李东海，抱住他最珍贵的宝贝，两人耳鬓厮磨，他呢喃着：

“宝宝太招人疼了，哥哥就想欺负你、疼爱你、让你哭让你爽……”

“告诉哥哥，被塞满的感觉爽不爽？”

李东海回想了一下冰块不断地填满自己的小穴，虽然很冰很痛，但麻木的同时穴心持续被按压带来阵阵的爽快，身体像是疼痛又像是不满足的颤栗，他的肠道将冰块挤压、融化，然后化作一缕持续不断的温流滴进哥哥的嘴里。

“是……是爽的，哥哥塞得好深，小穴被哥哥撑开了……”

李赫宰长叹一声，只是弟弟的这几句话就让他下面又竖起来了，他还想要，还想在弟弟身上发泄，可李东海现在明显无法继续，他只能强忍欲望抚摸着弟弟的身体，一遍遍诉说自己的爱意。

“以后换成更大的……宝宝想不想要哥哥的肉棒？”

李东海只是幻想一下就软了身体，他含过摸过哥哥的肉棒，粗大坚硬，还十分滚烫，如果插进自己的体内，自己一定会融化掉的……

“想要……小穴想吃哥哥的肉棒……”

“宝宝……”李赫宰将他抱紧，额上的青筋隐隐跳动着：“等宝宝十八岁就把自己当做礼物送给哥哥吧，哥哥想你想的已经疯掉了……”

李东海不懂自己说的话、许下的承诺代表什么，他懵懂却也幸福的点头道：“好呀。”

“只是抱着宝宝哥哥就好幸福，你是哥哥的全部，哥哥不能没有你……”

两人又在浴室里缠绵了好久，李赫宰得到弟弟的承诺情绪激动，诚心要把李东海宠上天，一步都不让人走。李东海被哥哥擦干净抱进被子里，床上换了干净的新床单，陷在里面的暖暖的舒服极了，他开口喊肚子饿了，李赫宰便下楼把晚饭端上来坐在床边一口一口的喂给他；吃着吃着又喊脚痛，李赫宰就放下饭碗给他按摩吹气，小孩儿气来的快去的也快，没过一会儿就又跟哥哥打成一片，掀开身上的被子嗲声嗲气的要哥哥进来抱他。

第二天李东海没去学校，李赫宰给他请了一周的假让他在家养脚踝，电话那头的老师得知情况反复道歉赔不是，殷勤的架势恨不得动员全班同学来家里探望李东海。

“我可以去上学！”李东海坐在床上大声嚷嚷，睡衣滑下一半挂在肩头，露出李赫宰不知何时又种上的草莓，这幅模样一点说服力都没有反而让李赫宰更加不想他出门。

李赫宰拿着手机正在给导师和大伯请假，大伯得知侄子受伤反复叮嘱李赫宰要细心照顾，两人又聊了一会儿项目上的事情才挂断电话，李赫宰还联系王阿姨这几天不用来家里上班了，他来负责弟弟的吃穿住行。

挂下电话李赫宰回到床边，李东海一副忿忿不平的小表情惹得他忍不住在人唇上香了好久，李东海重心不稳一下倒回床上，没受伤的脚抵在李赫宰胸前。

“你……嗯……我要去学校！”

李赫宰心情很好的换了个姿势圈住他问：“去学校谁来照顾你，宝贝要是脚踝恶化了怎么办？”

“唔……”

李赫宰直视他的眼睛逼问：“还想让同学背你抱你送你回家是吗？”

李东海一听脑袋摇的像个拨浪鼓，回想起昨天小穴里酸麻刺痛的感觉他就害怕，连忙安抚哥哥的情绪。

“不是不是……我不去了，东海不去学校了。”

李赫宰这才满意，轻轻的捏了捏弟弟的腰：“乖，这几天哥哥请了假，带宝贝去北海泡温泉怎么样？”

李东海的脚恢复的很快，虽然还有些痛，但已经可以慢慢走路了。从北海回来他比以前更黏李赫宰了，他无时无刻想要跟哥哥接吻拥抱，他觉得哥哥在他心里不仅仅只是兄长，以前他对哥哥是依赖、是信任，但不知道从什么时候起这份感情变成了爱恋和渴望，这是什么呢？李东海一直在思考，他跟哥哥的关系还是单纯的兄弟吗……

这天清早，他迫不及待的爬起来准备换衣服去学校，还没提上校裤就被李赫宰按住了双手。

“……哥哥？”李东海回头，以为哥哥是想走之前跟他做点什么，甜甜的笑了一下故意挺了挺小屁股往哥哥的手里送。

李赫宰勾唇，大手一边一个握住弟弟浑圆的臀瓣揉捏亵玩了好一会儿，直到李东海娇喘连连，雪白的翘臀上布满红印才从身后拿出一个小巧的玩意。

李东海此时有点迷醉，他哼哼着问：“嗯……这是什么呀。”

“这是……能让宝贝快乐的东西。”李赫宰挑眉，将跳蛋举到弟弟面前：“舔湿它。”

李东海听话的含住那颗跳蛋，跳蛋是粉红色的，表面平滑有点软，李东海卷起舌头唆吸，连带着李赫宰的手指也一起舔湿。

李赫宰的眼神逐渐变得幽深，他抽出已经被口水打湿的跳蛋，捻住底端直接推进了李东海的肉穴里。

弟弟的后穴依旧是青涩的粉红，在他日复一日的探索和开发下从一开始的干涩窄小变得湿热柔软，虽然还是一如既往的紧致，但只要一进入就会发现里面有多大的变化。此时穴口红红的，昨夜李赫宰早已将小穴玩开了，此时里面又湿又热，跳蛋一进去便被饥渴的肠壁包裹，李赫宰甚至看见一层层肉浪正微微蠕动颤抖。

“啊……”李东海低低的呻吟一声，异物塞入体内的不适让他下意识的夹紧了后穴，他感觉那颗小玩意逐渐深入，一直被哥哥顶到自己最敏感的穴心才停下。

跳蛋不大，小小的一颗被放置在李东海体内，他闭上眼感受了一下，跳蛋随着他的收缩不断磨蹭着周围敏感的肠肉。

“怎么样宝贝，舒服吗？”李赫宰笑着问。

“嗯……哥哥，不够……东海想要，东海又想要了……”

“呵呵。”李赫宰笑了一下，手指一边在里面调整跳蛋的位置一边羞辱李东海：“小骚穴这么贪吃，看来是哥哥昨晚没让你爽够啊……”

李东海哼哼唧唧的扭动身体，心中隐隐的有些失望，这个东西没有哥哥舒服，也不能来回抽插他不断刺激他的敏感点……

“那就……”李赫宰邪气一笑，毫不犹豫打开了跳蛋的开关。

“啊——！”体内安静蛰伏的跳蛋接到指令高频震动起来，李东海瞬间浑身绷紧小穴止不住的痉挛，他两腿一软直接跌入李赫宰怀里，体内的跳蛋一下子顶到花心，刺激的他尖叫着就要弹起，李赫宰用力箍住他不让他起身，李东海不停挣扎扭动，他徒劳的夹紧跳蛋想让它停下，却只是让骚浪的肠肉将跳蛋绞得更紧。

“停下！停下！啊……不可以……”噬骨的快感从后穴涌起沿着脊柱传遍四肢百骸，他头皮发麻连脚尖都在体验高潮，跳蛋精准的刺激着李东海肉穴里的每一处敏感，一刻不停的震动让他后穴里又爽又麻，他全身的肌肉敏感到承受不了任何挑逗，偏偏李赫宰十分恶劣，低头在他乳头上打圈撩拨，另一只手去揉他的卵蛋。

“呜……哥哥……小穴好酸，小穴受不了了……”

李赫宰笑而不语，将震动调成低频李东海才不再抽搐，他大口大口的喘息身体逐渐的放松下来，李赫宰抱起两眼失神站都站不住的弟弟，耐心的将人内裤和校服穿好，李东海回过神来时已经穿戴整齐，后穴里的跳蛋还在持续震动，他难受的并拢双腿哆嗦着去看李赫宰：

“哥哥，我……”

“宝贝今天就这样去学校吧。”李赫宰微微一笑，完全不理会弟弟央求的眼神和不让他离开的手。

李东海噙着眼泪连连摇头：“不行……东海这样……东海不能这样去学校。”

“宝贝。”李赫宰慈爱的摸摸他的头发，明明是温柔的语气李东海却忍不住发抖：“在学校要跟同学要好好相处，你知道哥哥是什么意思。”

“乖，不要想着关掉或是自己拿出来。”他扬扬手中的手机：“哥哥这里可是都能知道的。”

快感一波波袭来，李东海难受的揪着自己的衣服，身体和心理都在忍受折磨。

带着这个要怎么去学校，他感觉自己连走路都困难……他会不会被发现？自己这幅怪异的样子一定会被同学发现的，想到这他紧张的夹紧屁股，跳蛋蹭到深处立刻激起一阵瘙痒，他情不自禁的张嘴呻吟，一只手忍不住覆上自己的阴茎。

李赫宰将这一切都看在眼里，眼里多了几分玩味：“宝贝可要忍住了，在学校发骚的话哥哥是会生气的。”

他好心的要送弟弟去学校，李东海犹豫了一下，想到坐在颠簸的公车上跳蛋会顶得更深便顺从的被哥哥牵走了。

一路上行驶平稳，李东海眼角湿润靠在座椅上扭来扭去，时不时哼出勾人的鼻音。李赫宰原本目不斜视的开车，后来被弟弟撩的呼吸粗重，手伸进弟弟的校服在他挺立的乳尖上揉了好一会儿才意犹未尽的收回手。

他把车停在学校门口，李东海脸颊红红的还在拿可怜的眼神望着他希望哥哥能将跳蛋拿出来，李赫宰挑起弟弟的下巴在上面亲了一口，解开他的安全带顺便为他打开车门。

“哥哥我怕……”

“别怕，受不了就给哥哥打电话。”李赫宰靠在他耳边低语：“哥哥最爱听宝宝的浪叫了。”

李东海磨蹭着走下车，脸上不自然的潮红和慢吞吞的步伐表示他此时很不好受，他感觉后穴已经湿了，内裤上沾染了丝丝凉意，他拼命咬住下唇不让自己泄露出淫荡的呻吟，就在他快要走进教室的时候，一条胳膊突然搭在了他的肩膀上。

他一回头，搂住他的是多日未见的曺圭贤，那人眼睛亮亮的，正十分惊喜的看着他。


End file.
